Knights of the dofus
Welcome to the Knights of the Dofus, aka Egg Knights. We are a guild who strides for power through Dofus and work together to obtain it. Current Stats * Minimum XP tax to the guild is - 5% * Minimum Level to join - 10 * Guild Fund - 500 Kamas Announcements The Guild currently requires only half the amount to rank up. (Example: Apprentice is 1000 Xp normally. Currently it's 500Xp) Rules Rules? Oh yeah. We got rules. # Rule of Respect - Treat other members how you want to be treated. # Rule of Anger - If you have a dispute with another member Bring it to the Leader. If the leader isn't available, then 2nd in Command aka a Lieutenant. If none are available then to the Highest ranking Knight. # Rule of Leadership - Many of you are respectful and full of great ideas for the guild. Feel free to exchange ideas with the Leader. But if feel that the Leader isn't running the guild the way you think it should, feel free to make a guild of your own and leave this one. In other words, this is the Leader's guild, don't tell them how to run it. # Rule of Command - If the Leader gives you a direct order, which is very very rare, you will obey it or be banished. (This rules is not abused, leader will not 'Order' you to give him items, kamas, or make you do something suicidal. If he does, more than likely they're account has been compromised and used by someone who isn't the leader) # Rule of Experience - When you reach a certain rank, you'll find the ability to manage your own Xp tax. Along with this comes the responsibility of managing others XP. You are not allowed to lower your XP below the minimum requirement for the guild. Your also not allowed to edit another member's XP tax unless they request it. You'll find the Leader quite clear that if this rule is broken this right will be taken away from many people. Rank There are three tiers of ranks also known as classes, from top to bottom. *'Knights' *'Squires' *'Pages' Each tier comes with requirements and more ranks. Higher the ranks the more the rights. To obtain ranks, you must give XP to the guild. The XP amount to rank up is shown with the rights recieved below. Knights When you make the rank tier of Knight, then the guild knows you mean business. You are a full Dofus Knight and command that respect. : Leader - Commander :: All Rights : 2nd in Command - Lieutenant *Specialty Rank, appointed by the leader. If you have to ask to be this rank. Then you will never be this rank. :: Banish :: Manage Rights :: Manage Ranks :: Collect from Perc :: Fit Paddocks :: Use Paddocks :: Manage Mounts :: Place a Collector :: Manage XP :: Invite New Members : Protector * 50000 Xp :: Banish :: Manage Ranks :: Collect from Perc :: Fit Paddocks :: Use Paddocks :: Manage Mounts :: Place a Collector :: Manage XP :: Invite New Members : Guard * 30000 Xp :: Manage Ranks :: Collect from Perc :: Fit Paddocks :: Use Paddocks :: Place a Collector :: Manage XP :: Invite New Members : Scout * 20000 Xp :: Manage Ranks :: Fit Paddocks :: Use Paddocks :: Place a Collector :: Manage XP :: Invite New Members Squires Squires are the next closest thing to a Knight. Knights in training really. Earning these ranks shows that your well on your way to knighthood : Spy * 10000 Xp :: Fit Paddocks :: Use Paddocks :: Place a Collector :: Manage XP :: Invite New Members : Murderer * 7000 Xp :: Use Paddocks :: Place a Collector :: Manage XP :: Invite New Members : Guide * 4500 XP :: Place a Collector :: Manage XP :: Invite New Members Pages Pages are new blood. New recruits into the guild stay a page until they're sure they can be trust with responsibility : Mentor * 2500 XP :: Place a Collector :: Invite New Members : Apprentice * 1000 XP :: Invite New Members : On Trial * Initial Rank 0 XP to obtain :: No Rights Alliances Those who are members of an allied guild are protected from harm. All guild members are not allowed to attack a prespect aka collector of an allied guild. Knights of the Dofus are members of the Allied Guilds of Rosal. * The Breakers